


The Lengths We Go Through

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura will do anything to keep the men he loves safe, even if that means being tortured.





	The Lengths We Go Through

“I don’t enjoy doing this,” Ushijima’s voice was a deep rumble, heavy brows furrowing over forest green eyes.  Sawamura purposefully relaxed his pose, or relaxed it as much as he could considering he was tied up.

 

“No, if memory serves me correct you were the one who liked to be tied up.”  Sawamura stated, false bravado to cover up true fear because he knew what was coming next.  They had tried threats and bribery, had moved onto physical torture but Ushijima had cut all that short.  They might not have seen each other in many years but the other man still knew Sawamura enough to know none of that would work.  Sawamura would never voluntarily give up information.

 

“But you are leaving me no choice.”  Ushijima continued on as if Sawamura had not brought up a long buried past between them.  Sawamura hadn’t meant it as a mental manipulation, a ‘look at what we once had, how could you do this to me?’  He didn’t really blame Ushijima for this, he had a duty, a responsibility to his king and country and Sawamura was simply an obstacle in the way of fulfilling that duty.  Sawamura had known since they first met that Ushijima would plow over him if need be.

 

Emotions were illogical though and Sawamura couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed despite his understanding of the situation.

 

“There’s always other choices.”  Sawamura said, knowing he was delaying the inevitable.  Ushijima would not be moved, he was the only one Sawamura had ever met that was as stubborn as he was.  It was why Ushijima had skipped over so many steps and was going right to the last resort.

 

“You are harboring a fugitive, a known traitor.”  Ushijima would not be swayed no matter their shared past, military and personal.

 

“I don’t know where Oikawa is.”  Sawamura repeated for what felt like the hundredth time since he had been captured.  Had it been days ago? A week or two now? The dungeon was underground and they had knocked him unconscious a few times.

 

“But you know where Matsukawa Issei is and he will know where Oikawa Tooru is.”  Ushijima stepped forward, feet braced apart and hands folded behind his back in a classic military pose.  He was the great general, the one who the king could always count on to finish a task no matter what it cost him or anyone else.

 

“I do not fall under your kings jurisdiction and therefore have no reason to seek out those he has labelled as traitors.”  Sawamura resisted the urge to spit out the words. “You also have no right to hold me. You would risk a war between our two lands for one person?”  Sawamura asked even though he knew the answer.

 

“You were arrested for fighting-”

 

“In a pub in the borderlands which you rightly know!”  Sawamura did shout then. The fight hadn’t even been his fault, it had just bowled over into him and there had been soldiers just waiting there.  Sawamura wasn't prone to paranoia but the events that followed seemed too closely related to one another to be true coincidence. 

 

“Your temper will always be your downfall, Sawamura.”  Ushijima stated. People who did not know him as Sawamura did would call him cold or unfeeling but he saw the tightening of his jaw, the tense line of his shoulders.  He didn’t want to do this but he would because it was commanded of him. “If you would-”

 

“Might as well get on with the torture.”  Sawamura interrupted, staring at the door behind Ushijima instead of the man himself.  As if waiting for his cue a tall and lanky man walked into the small dungeon cell, movements graceful as he stopped a step behind Ushijima and to his right.

 

“You understand that if Tendou does this you will never be the same again?  You might be locked within your own mind forever, all for what Sawamura?” Sawamura stared at Tendou instead of Ushijima, refusing to answer because it was pointless and Sawamura felt like being a little petty.  Ushijima understood duty and honor but only when it came to the crown and Sawamura pitied him for that. Sawamura fought and bled and killed for his queen, she had his body but his soul and heart and mind remained his, except for the few pieces he had given out willingly.

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Ushijima walked out of the cell.  Tendou looped forward, a smile stretching across his long face that was neither kind nor nice.  Tendou had never known how to react to Sawamura, one of the few people who didn’t treat him as the monster he was but Sawamura guessed that the other man would thoroughly enjoy what he was about to do.

 

“I’m not going to ask you to give up the information voluntarily.”  Tendou told Sawamura, eyes sharp and blood red. He had heard rumors that Tendou was the spawn from a forced union of a human and an Oni.  “You’ve caused ‘toshi a lot of grief and I want this to last so try not to break right away, hmm?” Tendou’s hands lashed out, his fingers digging into the sides of Sawamura’s skull and for one blissful moment all he felt was those digits against his head until the true pain started.

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Someone is dabbing something against Sawamura’s face and he thinks its a wet cloth but it feels like steel wool. As he comes back to himself he knows his body is just over sensitive right now.  Still, he wants to pull away from the touch that feels like too much, too soon or at least smack the hand away but he can’t seem to move at all. Not even a twitch of his fingers, the fact that his organs still seem to be in working order is a downright miracle to him.

 

“If you just told them where they are none of this would have happened.”  A ruthless voice states. Sawamura is too stubborn to let that go unanswered no matter that he just wants to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

“So they still don’t know?”  Sawamura’s voice sounds odd to his own ears, the words feel like glass against his throat and he taste copper in his mouth but he still forces a grin as he peers open his eyes.  Semi is scowling, though that doesn’t say much since Semi is always scowling. But Sawamura can read the worry and concern beyond the furrowed eyebrows and downturned lips.

 

“You won’t be able to take another round with Tendou, he was going easy on you before because Ushijima wanted some semblance of you left to hand over to your queen's soldiers when they come to collect you but the orders have changed.”  Semi said. Sawamura stares up at the ceiling as he considers the treatment that Tendou had been giving him as easy. It felt like he was scrubbed raw from the inside out, as if every nerve and every last inch of skin on his body is on fire.  Sawamura had been a soldier for over half his life, a mercenary for the past couple years and he doesn’t ever remember hurting so bad.

 

“He can make my mind into soup and he still won’t get any answers.”  Sawamura grinned despite feeling like the small movement was pulling and tearing at his skin.  Semi stared down at him.

 

“Does Oikawa mean that much to you?”  Semi asked and continued on, knowing Sawamura wouldn’t give him an answer.  “You have a family and friends, a long line of soldiers who look up to you, you’re highly decorated and you have the trust of your queen.  Is this all really worth one selfish bastard who wouldn’t lift a finger to save you?”

 

Everyone always assumes it’s about Oikawa Tooru.  Sawamura understands why because while Oikawa Tooru is selfish and petty and prone to bouts of small mindedness he’s also entirely too clever, incredibly powerful, and he uses that power to better those around him.  Plus he’s rather nice to look at and a horrendous flirt. But truly Sawamura has no allegiance to Oikawa, though he still wouldn’t sell the other man out for anything.

 

It all has to do with Matsukawa Issei.  Despite his general size he’s rather overlooked when next to the likes of charismatic Oikawa or powerful Iwaizumi or even bewitching Hanamaki.  Oikawa had turned traitor, sick of the king using his mind and powers to crush those who opposed him. When he left the other three followed and if Oikawa was taken back the other three would turn themselves in, and Sawamura couldn’t have that.

 

The king would use Matsukawa against Oikawa, use him to make Oikawa do his bidding.  The torture Sawamura had been subjected to would be a drop in the bucket to what Matsukawa, along with Hanamaki and Iwaizumi would suffer through.  So to protect Matsukawa, Sawamura had to protect Oikawa.

 

Sawamura was in love with the curly haired mage.  He had never gotten around to confessing, just enjoyed the light teasing and heavy flirting with the other man.  He thought Matsukawa felt the same way about him but it seems like their time had run out.

 

The door opening pulled Sawamura’s attention back to the here and now.  Ushijima loomed in the small doorway and if it was anyone else Sawamura would have said they had a flair for the dramatics, but this was Ushijima Wakatoshi after all.  He stepped further into the room and out of the corner of his eye Sawamura saw Semi stiffen.

 

Semi had a lot of unrest boiling up inside him.  The king must have sensed that because he replaced Semi with someone younger, someone in awe of Ushijima who would carry out every order given him.  It was a waste of someone who had Semi’s talents, someone who had worked and bled for the king. Sawamura could only console himself with the fact that the king was getting on in age and perhaps his successor would be a little less blinded by his own arrogance.

 

Ushijima stepped further into the room before pulling a bow from behind his back, holding it out for Sawamura to see.

 

“Does this look familiar to you?”  Ushijima asked and Sawamura was thrown off for a moment because it seemed like such a roundabout question for someone as straightforward as Ushijima.  Those thoughts were pushed away quickly as he recognized the bow. It was a longbow, the cherry wood was shined to an inch of its life. Nothing too special except the black feather hanging from the bottom of it.

 

“So you are going to torture Kageyama to get me to talk now?”  Sawamura asked, using the last dredges of his strength to push himself up because he would not confront Ushijima laying down.  It seemed a step too far, even for Ushijima. Semi sucked in a quick breath when he realized what was happening.

 

“Ushijima, you can’t do this.  You know what this will do to the relationship between the two countries-” Ushijima cut Semi off with a sharp look.

 

“That’s not up for you to decide.”  Ushijima snapped.

 

“You might have gotten away with what you’ve done to me but Kageyama is a member of the queen's personal guard.”  Sawamura said, wondering what the hell Kageyama was even do so far away from the capital as to get caught by Ushijima’s soldiers.  Sawamura could still remember meeting the young boy with the giant chip on his shoulder, how absolutely clever he could be when it came to magic and battle strategies but how hopeless he was with everything else, including but not limited to human interaction.  Ushijima’s king might get rid of all rough characters but Sawamura tended to gravitate to them, he had personally helped train Kageyama, he was just coming into his own.

 

“I have my orders.”  Ushijima stepped forward, grabbing Sawamura’s wrist to tie them together before hauling him up to his feet.  Semi scrambled to his own, jaw clenched and brows furrowed but Sawamura gave a sharp shake of his head that nearly had him stumbling when his vision swam before him.  He didn’t want Semi to be pulled into this anymore than he already was.

 

Ushijima pulled him out of the room and Sawamura walked with heavy steps, his body not quite wanting to do what he was commanding of it.  His head felt too heavy, his vision had yet to clear and he had a worryingly amount of black dots swimming in his sight. He thought he might have thrown up if he had anything in his stomach.

 

“Are you going to torture him in front of me until I speak?  Have you really sunk that low?” Sawamura asked, the constant taste of blood in his mouth making his stomach twist pitifully.  It all seemed so odd but Sawamura couldn’t get his mind to work properly, still too out of it from his multiple sessions with Tendou.

 

“Sir?”  Shirabu asked as he stepped aside so Ushijima could pull Sawamura down the hall.  Sawamura could see the confusion on the younger mans face but unlike Semi, Shirabu did not question authority, especially not Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

“Carry on.”  Ushijima grumbled and Shirabu looked more alarmed but did as he was told, throwing several glances over his shoulder.

 

Sawamura was surprised when he was pulled out of the dungeon.  He was trying to figure out a way to get Kageyama out of there safely, he couldn’t help but worry about his human shadow in the form of Hinata Shouyou.  Where one was the other was never far behind. Hinata had improved by leaps and bounds over the years but he was still given to moments of impulsivity, he would not have let them take Kageyama without putting up a fight.

 

Sawamura had never thought it would get to this point, he never thought Ushijima would use someone else against Sawamura.  Even if the thought had ever crossed his mind everyone Ushijima could have used against Sawamura stayed firmly inside their own countries borders.  So why hadn’t Kageyama?

 

Heavy footsteps came from further down the hall and suddenly Ushijima was pushing Sawamura into a darkened alcove, the hard length of his body pressed up against Sawamura’s making him grunt in pain.  His entire body felt as if it was on fire, but more importantly why was Ushijima hiding?

 

Sawamura looked up into forest dark eyes, tried to find even a glimmer of the young man he had once known.  But it was like looking into a strangers eyes, there was something off-

 

Sawamura’s eyes went wide when Ushijima suddenly bent down and pressed his lips against Sawamura’s.  He was shocked, Ushijima was an unmovable object before him and Sawamura felt his body flush with a combination of anger and shame and something unnamable that make him want his sword.  Even after everything Ushijima had done to Sawamura, had ordered done to him, he hadn’t wished any physical retribution on the bigger man. But this was taking things too far, this was-

 

This wasn’t anything like Ushijima at all.

 

Ushijima backed up but his eyes were gray and his fingers were trembling as they caressed Sawamura’s face.  It was odd seeing such clear emotion on the other mans face.

 

“Kuroo?”  Sawamura rasped out, flinching away when Ushijima’s blunt fingers grazed the still tender bruises on his head that Tendou had left behind.  “What are you doing here?” He whispered urgently.

 

“Thought I’d take a little stroll through the enemies castle, impersonate a High Knight, risk execution for no good reason.”  Sawamura was too tired and sore and hurt to deal with Kuroo’s sarcastic tone coming out of Ushijima’s mouth. So instead Sawamura just rested his head against the shapeshifters now-broad and hard chest and let out a shaky breath as they both listened to the heavy steps go past them and further down the hall.

 

“Kageyama?”  Sawamura asked because he had to.

 

“Borrowed his bow.”  The shapeshifter said, too large hands caressing Sawamura’s back and digging in just a little too much.  Once the footsteps retreated Kuroo in the form of Ushijima tugged Sawamura down the hall once more. “Technically I stole it but if I had asked for it then he would have demanded to come along and you know Hinata would want to come and Tsukishima would say he had to come just so they didn’t get themselves killed but we know that’s a bunch of bull, and Yamaguchi would follow.”

 

“Easier to sneak in by yourself.”  Though not safer. If a part of the queen's army had shown up there would have been a chance Sawamura would be released to them, but whether Tendou completely fried Sawamura before that was left up in the air.  A singular shapeshifter in a foreign land where there is already a deep mistrust of them would be quickly dealt with.

 

“If I hadn’t come to get you then Issei would have and we all know how well that would have gone.”  Sawamura felt his lips tip up into a smile when Kuroo’s voice went softer as he mentioned their turned-traitor mage.  Before Sawamura could respond he was pushed up against the wall of the castle, they had managed to get outside but they could both feel the added tension in the air as Sawamura’s disappearance would have been noted by now.

 

“Don’t.”  Sawamura flinched away from the shapeshifters hands, something he normally wouldn’t do no matter what shape Kuroo decided to take that day.

 

“Many people would kill to have this body touch them.”  The shapeshifter said airily but Sawamura could read the hurt beneath the tone.

 

“Many people haven’t just been tortured by that body.”  Sawamura deadpanned, earning a surprised look before the features shifted and changed.  Not quite as tall nor as wide, though most weren’t, he was plain faced and probably easily lost in a crowd.  Not Kuroo’s true face but he hardly revealed that where others could see him. Most shapeshifters spent the majority of their lives protecting their true face, Kuroo was no different.

 

“We have a long road ahead of us, think you can tough it out for a bit?”  The smirk settled oddly on the plain face but it was still a familiar sight.  Sawamura snorted and shoved the loose restraints that had been holding his wrists together at Kuroo.

 

“How about we leave before they expand their search to outside the castle?”  It wasn’t as easy as that, nothing ever was. Sawamura felt his energy falling at a dangerous rate.  The physical wounds weren’t so bad, Ushijima hadn’t let them torture him for too long after all. But Tendou had his hands on Sawamura a couple times, more than enough to make him feel as weak as a newborn.  Kuroo was practically dragging him by the time they reached the outer walls of the city.

 

“What’s the matter?  Big bad knight can’t handle a little light torture?”  Kuroo teased as he pressed Sawamura against another wall, trying to keep him propped up while he whistled for his horse.

 

“Ex-knight,” Was all Sawamura could think to say back when his head felt all muddied.  He was convinced if he could just shut his eyes for a couple moments then he would be fine but he knew that wasn’t true and despite the very real fact that Kuroo could, and would, carry Sawamura’s unconscious body where they needed to go he knew it would be much faster and safer if he stayed awake.

 

“Everyone knows you’re the reason the queen lived long enough to take her throne, you surrounded her with people she could trust and you trained each and every one of them.”  Kuroo reminded him as a large black horse trotted over to them. Normally Kami did not allow anyone else besides Kuroo to ride her but even she wouldn’t buck off Sawamura if Kuroo was in the saddle as well.

 

“You shapeshifters have such silver tongues.”  Sawamura tried to flirt because he knew Kuroo was anxious.  They weren’t even out of the city proper yet and they had wasted too much time already because Sawamura couldn’t seem to keep his two feet beneath him.  He swatted away Kuroo’s hands when he seemed like he was about to lift Sawamura up into the saddle. “You put me on your demonspawn first and she’ll toss me.”

 

“Utter nonsense, Kami is the sweetest soul you’ll ever met.”  But Kuroo still pulled himself up first. Kami was too well trained to side step when Sawamura came closer but she did give a good go at trying to bite his leg as he pulled on his remaining strength to get himself up into the saddle with Kuroo.  “See? She loves you, she wants to give you kisses.”

 

“I don’t want the type of kisses she’s willing to give.”  Sawamura mumbled, shivering as Kuroo spurned Kami into a fast trot she could easily keep up for a while even while carrying double her usual load.  Kami was not an overly large horse, she was made for speed not for heavy burdens and long distances. Sawamura’s own old warhorse that seemed to be a combination of a stupid farm horse and brave mule wasn’t very fast but he was big, had no fear, and could carry Sawamura for days without tiring.  The warhorse had a far better temperament than the beautiful Kami though he has been known to deliver powerful back kicks to anyone who attempted to sneak up behind Sawamura.

 

“Your old mule is fine.”  Kuroo said and Sawamura concluded he must have vocalized some of his inner thoughts without realizing it.  Sawamura also noticed that he was situated across Kuroo’s legs and leaning on a chest that was much wider and softer than his previous form had been.  “You hold on for a little longer love.”

 

Sawamura didn’t know why Kuroo was saying that but he blinked and it appeared to be a lot darker than it had before.  He knew that wasn’t a good sign, a worse one was Kuroo had curled a thick cloak around them both but Sawamura still felt cold.

 

“Must have done something else while I was out.”  Sawamura mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open but they felt heavy.  “Backup plan incase I escaped.”

 

“Don’t you trust me?  We’re almost there.” Kuroo’s hand ran up the length of Sawamura’s spine then back down again, trying to warm him up.  Despite the lapses in time Sawamura was missing he knew they weren’t out of the kingdom yet, wouldn’t be for days and therefore wouldn’t be safe until then.

 

Sawamura didn’t have the strength in him to argue though so he buried his face into Kuroo’s thick neck, trying to steal some of the warmth from the large frame into himself.  From what Sawamura knew of shapeshifters, which was limited but still more than most knew, they liked to blend in. Kuroo tended to choose inconspicuous forms, neither too large or too small with a common, plain face.  That had been the form Sawamura had met Kuroo in for the first time, and most of the following meetings after. Sawamura wasn’t sure what sparked an interest from Kuroo in Sawamura, but he was glad for it.

 

“You’re far too beautiful.”  Sawamura mumbled against Kuroo’s neck.  It was pitch black now, any light from the moon or stars they could have used to travel by was covered up by thick clouds.  Somehow Kuroo was still guiding Kami through the heavily wooded forest, it felt like they were going uphill though Sawamura couldn’t be sure about that since he felt like he was floating.

 

“Like this form do you?”  Kuroo asked, voice too tight to even pretend at teasing.

 

“Your real form.”  Sawamura answered. They teased and fought a lot, the two of them, but something Sawamura valued was the honesty shared between them.  Though Sawamura wasn’t in the habit of telling Kuroo he was one of the most stunning creatures Sawamura had ever laid eyes on.

 

“You do have a type.”  Kuroo held Sawamura closer as Kami jumped over something.  “Tall, dark, and devilishly handsome.”

 

“I’m telling Issei you called him handsome.”  Sawamura teased.

 

“Good, you tell him that when we see him next.”  Kuroo leaned down to whisper into Sawamura’s ear.  Normally it would have sent shivers down his spine but there was too much of a desperate edge to his voice and Sawamura was already so cold, already constantly racked by tremors.

 

They came upon a cave, though how Kuroo spotted it in the dark Sawamura would never know.  One moment it was complete darkness and the next there was a pop of magic and the cave was filled with light and warmth from a fire.

 

Sawamura thought he lost a couple more minutes when Kuroo helped him down from the saddle because suddenly a familiar face was in front of him, pulling open his eyes with cold fingers.  If Sawamura had any strength he would have been livid.

 

“Oikawa you raving lunatic, what are you doing here?”  Sawamura hissed out, realizing a moment later he was sitting down on the hard packed dirt on the floor, propped up against the cave wall as Oikawa poked and prodded at him.

 

“It’s a magicked parasite, it’s eating away at his magic.  His body is trying to shut down to conserve strength but sooner rather than later he won’t be able to wake up and after that it will only be a matter of a day or two until he’s completely consumed.”  Oikawa said, looking up at the shapeshifter instead of answering Sawamura’s important question. “I can get rid of it but he’ll need healing magic soon after, which I can’t do and complete the transportation.  Also the second the parasite is removed they’ll know and have our location.”

 

“And?”  Kuroo asked and Sawamura knew it spelled trouble because Kuroo always took on Oikawa’s appearance when the sorcerer was around.  It always seemed to bother Oikawa, kicking off a tantrum that no self respecting adult would ever throw.

 

“The parasite is reacting to the distance between Sawamura and the caster, the further we go the quicker it will eat him.  So if I transport him there is a chance it will kill him.” Oikawa answered, usual teasing lilt of his voice completely gone.

 

“I’m feeling better already.”  Which felt like a lie when he was still feeling awful but it was the truth when compared to how he felt several hours ago.  He could even keep his eyes open without that much of a struggle, so he could see Oikawa and Kuroo exchange a look. “What?”

 

“If you’re regaining some of your strength than that means the parasite is slowing down.”  Oikawa answered and Sawamura sighed softly.

 

“Which means the caster is closing in on us.”  He continued on. “We have to go now.”

 

“We could wait until they are closer, it might allow just enough time for the parasite to go dormant for us to transport.”  Oikawa stretched his neck as he ran through the possibilities but Sawamura could not let that happen.

 

“I did not go through all this trouble just for you to get caught.”  Sawamura ground out. Transportation spells were tricky, they often did not even work or they landed people nowhere near where they wanted to go.  It was also incredibly taxing on the caster, Oikawa was skilled and powerful but even he would need time to cast another transportation spell if the first failed.

 

“We all know you didn’t go through this for me.”  Oikawa said, no bitterness or spite in his tone.

 

“You’re important to Issei, which means you’re important to me.”  Sawamura answered, his head listing back to rest against the cave wall.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was so tired.  

 

“Would he be able to survive in the condition he’s in now?”  Kuroo asked, crouching down on Sawamura’s other side and reaching out to carefully card his fingers through Sawamura’s hair.  Sawamura leaned into the touch with a soft exhale of relief.

 

“No.”  Oikawa stated without hesitation.  “Maybe if they hadn’t tortured him beforehand he would have been or if the parasite hadn’t had days to wear his magic down but he’s surviving on sheer stubbornness right now.  I might risk it if we had a great healer waiting for us but we don’t.” Healing required a different magic all together. Most shapeshifters couldn’t do other magic, but Kuroo was provicent in green magic.  It helped him find the herbs he needed and led him in the right direction in a storm but it was a small, natural type of magic. Oikawa was a sorcerer, a spellcaster and his specialties leaned more towards greatly increasing others abilities and powerful offensive magic.

 

“How sure are you that you can get that spell to work on the first try?”  Kuroo asked and Sawamura mentally cursed, feeling like he was missing time once more.

 

“It will work the first time.”  Oikawa said stiffly.

 

“No.”  Sawamura said immediately, knowing they were both choosing to wait instead of doing the sane thing and leaving now.

 

“I did not go through all this trouble just to quicken your death myself.”  Kuroo whispered against Sawamura’s temple. Sawamura’s heart sank because he knew there was no way to talk either of them out of this.  The King wanted to use Oikawa for the power he provided but Sawamura feared what he would do if he got his hands on a shapeshifter.

 

Despite Oikawa’s reassurances and Kuroo’s softly spoken words Sawamura feared for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the discord peeps for giving me a strong need for some MatsuKuroDai. (KuroMatsuDai?)


End file.
